


Shouyou's Guide to America

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, American high school, Enemies to Lovers, Language Barrier, M/M, Neighbors, new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata’s new to town- or country. Hot. Neighbor.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Boy Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Japanese so please excuse any mistakes I make about the culture! Note that any full quotes that are italicized are them speaking in Japanese and normal quotes are in English. If that makes sense. Enjoy!

“ _Oh my god I think he saw me!”_ Hinata ducks down to the floor, dropping his phone in the process. 

Yachi laughs on the other line, “ _Shouyou! Idiot!”_

Hinata crawls over to his bed, where he’s out of sight and whines into the phone, “ _shut up! He had no shirt on!_ _If you saw what I'm seeing you would risk it all too!”_

_“Doubt that.”_

_“Well yeah, of course_ you _would.”_

“ _Whatever, pervert, watching your neighbor change is kinda creepy.”_

 _“I didn’t mean to! I just looked over and there he was! Shirtless! And who am_ I _to miss the chance to admire my new neighbor?”_

They had moved in less than a week ago. American school started mid August, so his family had decided to move at the end of July, when the first school term in Japan ended. Everything was so _different_ already, it was going to take a while to get used to a brand new culture, but Hinata was excited. He’s excited to start school, and was delighted to find out there was no uniform, he’s excited to make new friends and see if volleyball’s any different in the states. What he was most excited for though, was the raven haired-

 _“Boy next door.”_ Yachi snorts, “ _That’s so cliche.”_

_“Yeah? Well I don’t-”_

_“SHOUYOUU”_

_“SHIT I gotta go! My mom’s calling me!”_ Hinata hangs up before waiting for a reply and dives into his covers. Judging from his mom’s tone, she has yet another chore for him. 

_Not right now mom._ Hinata groans to himself and shuffles a little to make himself look comfortable, since he’s you know, _sleeping._

The door opens from behind him and he shuts his eyes. 

_I am sleeping. I am sleeping. I am-_

_“Get up.”_

He doesn’t move. _Please go away, I don’t want to wash the dishes, or sweep again, or rearrange the living room for the fifth ti-_

_“The guests are waiting”_

Hinata slowly gets up to _that._ He makes a big show of yawning loudly and rubbing the _sleep_ from his eyes. _“Guests?”_

His mom switches to English, “Yes, now hurry up and come down.” She shuts the door behind her.

 _Who the hell could that be? Did my parents already make friends?_ Hinata asks himself as he hastily fixes his hair in front of the mirror.

Once satisfied that his hair wasn’t a _complete rat’s nest,_ he makes his way downstairs.

He hears unfamiliar voices from the kitchen. They’re talking in English and-

_Japanese?_ Hinata walks over to the source of the noise. _They already found Japanese friends? In a week?_ He turns the corner to see a short, unmistakably Japanese woman with ink black hair standing next to-

 _Oh._ It’s his neighbor. He recognizes the black hair and broad shoulders he was just admiring. Now that he can see him up close, the eyes he thought were black were actually a deep, midnight blue. 

_Shit. Now he’s looking at me._

Hinata hurries over to his mom, who’s loudly conversing with the other lady. She quickly glares at him and turns back to her new friend, smiling. Hinata fights the urge to roll his eyes. _So fake._

“ _This is my son, Shouyou.”_ His mom turns back to him, fake smile plastered on her face, “ _Shouyou, these are our neighbors, Kageyama- san and her son-”_

Kageyama- san interrupts, sticking her hand out, “Nice to meet you! That’s my son, Tobio.” Hinata smiles brightly and shakes her hand. 

He turns to her son, still smiling. Tobio is still staring at him. Hinata can feel his face starting to get warm, “... _hello,”_ he says shyly.

Tobio blinks.

Kageyama-san tsks, “ _Now Tobio, don’t be like that.”_ She turns back to Hinata and his mom, _“_ sorry, he likes to pretend like he can’t understand, but trust me, he can.”

“Stop saying that, I really don’t understand,” Tobio mumbles to his feet.

Hinata’s mom chuckles nervously, “that’s okay. Would you like to stay for dinner? I made _tonkatsu.”_

“If you don’t mind!” Kageyama- san exclaims. “We haven’t had _tonkatsu_ for a while! Right Tobio?”

“Not hungry,” he mumbles, still examining his shoes.

“Really? I haven’t made _tonkatsu_ for so long!”

“Don’t want it.”

Kageyama- san rolls her eyes, “ _He doesn’t like Japanese food, he prefers the bland food of Amercians,”_ she whispers loudly to Hinata and his mom, who chuckle, “ _He has such boring taste buds, it’s such a shame he’s so picky.”_ Kageyama- san glares at her son, almost challenging him.

For someone who apparently doesn’t understand Japanese, Tobio looked pretty annoyed when they made their way over to the dining table.


	2. Kageyama- kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day.

“Shouyou?! You play volleyball too?!”

Hinata looks up from his plate and starts a little at his name being called, but nods enthusiastically. He was so lost in thought.

The guy he has been admiring for days is right. next. to. him. He was already frantically thinking of the ways he could get out of this alive. He could just claim he had an upset stomach and rush upstairs, but his mother would probably see right through that, and smack him upside the head the second their guests leave. He could start a conversation with the boy next to him, but judging by the way he’s been glaring holes into his untouched tonkatsu, he would actually die, right then and there, in front of his poor mother. So he settles for the only plausible option. Silence.

His mom can already sense how her son is struggling to keep his mouth shut, and pulls him into the conversation, “Shoyou, how long have you been playing for? I forgot already,” _god this woman is a mind reader._

He immediately sits up straight and descends into his already overused story about how he had to play alone in middle school blah blah and how he found his second family in Karasuno. His chest aches a little when he mentions his former team. How were they doing? Did they miss him?

Kageyama- san smiles gently, nodding. She looked completely interested in his very long, drawn out story.

Tobio however, was not, “Oh my _god._ Do you ever stop talking?” He groans into his arms resting on the table.

Kageyama- san lets out an affronted gasp, “ _are you kidding me Tobio?! That was so rude!”_

Tobio ignores her, unsurprisingly.

“ _Apologize.”_

Tobio blinks at her dumbly, feigning confusion.

Kageyama-san sighs, knowing she can’t win with this stubborn child of hers, “Apologize right now or you’re grounded for a month.”

The growing smirk on his face immediately fades away and he scowls, “Why do I have to apologize to- to this _boke?”_

Hinata giggles at that, “oh, so you do know some Japanese _Kageyama- kun.”_

His asshole of a neighbor’s face turns a bright red, much to Hinata’s delight. “Don- Don’t call me that!”

“ _And why not?”_

“Because!” Kageyama exclaims, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake.

Hinata grins, _gotcha._

 _“Kageyama- kun,_ I don’t see why you’re so embarrassed, being bilingual is a very-”

Hinata’s cut off by the very loud, dramatic sound of Tobio’s chair being pushed back. He watches as the tall boy stands up and mumbles, “I- I have homework. Bye,” and walks away.

Just as Tobio is about to close the front door behind him, Hinata says, “ _See you soon Kageyama- kun.”_

Tobio flicks him off and slams the door shut.

After Kageyama- san left in a rush, hurriedly thanking them for the food and apologizing for her son's behavior, his own mother turns to him.

“ _Seriously?”_

_“What? I didn’t know addressing him properly would piss him off so much!”_

His mom just sighs tiredly, “ _I know Shouyou, it’s just some people aren’t proud of their roots. People here can be… closed minded about things they don’t understand. You’ll probably find out soon- unfortunately.”_

Hinata just nods, kisses his mom goodnight and gets ready to go to bed.

=

Hinata did in fact, find out pretty soon.

Two weeks had passed by without any more appearances of Tobio, other than from his bedroom window which he _refused_ to cover with a curtain. It’s like the asshole _knew_ that a certain, very curious, _gay_ redhead could see him change, could see him literally- _Oh my god no._ Hinata had the decency to at least busy himself when he could see his neighbor uh, _start to get worked up_. 

Even though Tobio hasn’t set foot in his home a second time doesn’t mean his _mother_ hasn’t. She would come over almost everyday to chat with his mother and him. Not that either of them minded. Hinata quite enjoyed the gossip about the other neighbors and the complaints about a certain, stubborn son.

And now here he was, only in his first period, on his first day of school, surrounded by… _weebs?_

The second they found out they had a new student from _Japan,_ a group of girls dragged a poor Hinata to their table in the back of the class. At that table he had been practically _assaulted_ . _What part are you from? Can you say this for me? You’re so cute! I love your accent! Say that again! How do you say it? You remind me of this one anime-_

Yeah. Hinata was surrounded by girls giggling every time he said something, pinching his cheeks and calling him _kawaii._ He cringes at the mispronunciation but does not comment. 

The thing that annoyed him the most is whenever he would answer a question, they would frown and tell him he’s wrong, like he didn’t actually live in Japan and experience the culture himself. What a joke.

 _Why isn’t the teacher doing anything?_ He looks up to see the teacher, who was just on the computer, not giving a damn. Hinata turns his head to see the entire class staring at their group, specifically him and blushes.

The bell then rings and Hinata sighs in relief, finally able to get away from these _vultures_ when one of them asks if he would join them for lunch later. Hinata opens his mouth to turn down the offer when,

“Actually he’s sitting with us,” a voice says from behind him. A familiar accent ever so slightly shows through.

Hinata turns to see a tall boy with dark green hair and freckles next to an even taller blonde boy with black glasses.

“Nooooo we asked him first.” a girl pouts.

“Shut up and stop bothering the damn boy, he’s not a fucking doll,” the blonde says, rolling his eyes.

Before another one of the vultures reply, the green haired boy pulls Hinata out of the class. 

Hinata sighs in relief, “Oh my god thank you so much that was literally traumatizing-”

The green haired boy giggles, “oh it’s no problem, it’s kinda our fault anyways.”

“What?”

“Well, we’re supposed to be like your guides? Because we’re Japanese? I guess they thought it would be easier to communicate but you clearly don’t have a problem communicating,” he clears his throat, “but yeah me and Tsukki didn’t reach you-”

“ _Shut up,”_ _Tsukki_ says.

“ _Sorry Tsukki!”_

“Anyways what Yama- Tadashi is trying to say is we basically have to follow you around all year and help you with whatever.” He pushes up his glasses, “we were supposed to get to you in first period but those absolute _morons_ got to you first. So sorry about that. I’m Tsukishima Kei, and this is Yamaguchi Tadashi. _And_ we have all our classes together, to you know, make it easier.”

=

“Hinata how have your classes been?”

The two classes that followed went… a little better and Hinata had said as much. This time, he got to sit next to Tadashi and Kei. From those two periods alone he found that Tadashi was like the best person ever. Kei however… How do you say this? He was an asshole. Besides being somewhat nice at their first meeting, the blonde throughout the next two periods had nothing nice to say. Any time he opened that annoying mouth of his something sarcastic and snarky would come out. And despite being pretend offended, Hinata actually kind of enjoyed arguing with beanstalk. He knew his words never held any true malice. Hopefully.

Now he was sitting at a table in the back of a packed lunch room with Kei, Tadashi, and two of their friends.

“God it was awful- you should’ve seen them, they were like- petting him! Like a damn dog!”

“Oh my god,” the brunette next to him chuckles, Sofia, “they’re so fucking weird here like hellllooooo like I know this is your first new non white person in while but lets not _fetishize.”_

Anthony, the boy sitting in front of him rolls his eyes, “I know right? Like god forbid we have a student with a little flavor,”

Yeah this little table of five, basically held all the diversity in the room, in more than one way. They were all first or second generation immigrants and very, very gay. Sofia was Filipino and bisexual. Well, most of the time she’s confused but whenever she reaches a moment of clarity, she’s bi. Anthony was Venezuelan and pansexual. And Tadashi and Kei were dating. _Go figure._

The rest of the room however, in the nicest way possible, was very white. Like no seriously, Hinata has never seen so many white people, not even on TV. Everyone looked the same to Hinata except-

A group of kids walked by, having a certain _air_ to them. An air of pretentious obnoxiousness, Sofia seemed to agree with the thought, and rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose as they passed their table.

And lagging at the end of their little group was Tobio of course. Looking like his usual grumpy self.

Hinata smiles at the sight of the scowling boy. _Hot as ever._ “Hey _Kageyama -kunn.”_

 _Kageyama- kun_ was not pleased. He threw a _shut the fuck up_ over his shoulder as he hastily made his way over to his table.

As soon as that little group was out of earshot, Hinata’s table erupted into laughter, even Kei.

“You did _not_ ,” Anthony says, wiping tears from his face, “ _Dios mio,_ you are gonna _die.”_

Yamaguchi bites his lip to keep himself laughing more, “Jesus Hinata how do you even know him?”

Hinata shaken out of his confused daze and looks up, “we’re neighbors. What’s his deal? He like, denounced the entire Japanese culture or something.”

“Oh, he did that to be, I don’t know, cool?” Kei throws a smug smirk in Tobio’s direction, “he’s one of _those_ kids.”

“Maybe he got bullied or something Tsukki.”

“Maybe. I don’t really care.”

Sofia lets out a shaky breath and sits up, “he’s one the reasons I think I’m attracted to men but damn, he is so rude.”

Anthony snorts, “yeah, that’s probably the only reason why he’s a virgin.”

Hinata gapes at this, turns around to confirm, and turns back, “ _him?”_

“It’s his personality dumbass,” Kei snorts.

Sofia sighs loudly, “you don’t need a good personality to have good dick, trust me, _I know_.”

“Maybe he’s in the closet, and that’s why he’s so bitter,” Tadashi says thoughtfully.

Hinata scoffs, “yeah, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s just more of an introduction! But you weren’t expecting TsukkiYama to be here were you???


	3. Pretty Boy(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I totally forgot about this. This chapter was going to be a lot longer but idk, I just wanted to post this, which I may add, has been sitting in my drive for a week. I promise I'll update sooner. Or I promise I'll try to.

First day of school and Hinata’s already in love.

Okay maybe not love but wow.

Hinata did not expect to see such a _pretty_ boy in his math class.

He tries not to ogle at the tall boy sitting alone in the back of the room.

He tries not to notice his smooth skin or soft looking brown hair.

He tries not to notice how those soft pink lips tilting up into a smile when someone greets him.

He fails not to notice those soft green eyes, now staring right at him, confused and a little startled.

Though a bit startled himself, Hinata doesn’t look away as the boy flushes a light pink and breaks eye contact.

Broken out of his daze he shakes Yamaguchi’s arm, “ _who is that?!”_ he doesn’t want anyone to catch on to their conversa-

“ _That is Sam, he’s really shy so be considerate and stop staring at the poor boy,”_ Tsukki interrupts.

Yamaguchi giggles, “ _he’s really nice, Hinata, but doesn’t have a lot of friends, maybe you should talk to him?”_

_“No no no-”_

“Don’t mean to pry,” Sofia interjects loudly, “but if you’re talking about the boy Hinata’s been eye-fucking since we got here, you don’t need to hide it, we can tell,” she glances at Anthony.

Hinata tilts his head, confused, “eye fucking ?” 

Though Hinata had been raised on Japanese and English and was almost entirely fluent, (his father studied in the States and spoke English at home) there were some phrases he just did not understand.

“ _You’re staring at him very hard, basically undressing him with your eyes,”_ Yamaguchi offers helpfully.

“Yeah, that,” Anthony says, pretending he understood a single word.

Tsukki rolls his eyes, “god you’re-”

“Sorry class,” the late teacher interrupts, “I had to print out today's activities!”

After the basic introduction she told the class to pair up, there’s a collective groan.

“Now, this is important! You will be working with each other for the whole semester! If you don’t pick someone I will pick for you.”

Everyone starts rushing to choose their partners.

Hinata looks to Yamaguchi but his boyfriend has already laid claim. _Ew._

He turns to Anthony, but he already took a hold of Sofia. Sofia pointedly glances in Sam’s direction, mouthing _go!_

Hinata sighs and stands up. Why is he so nervous? He can literally make friends with anyone! _Well, maybe not Tobio_. He shakes the thought out of his head and musters the most genuine smile he can and walks over to the brunette.

Sam had been frozen in the corner, obviously anxious with the prospect of partnering up.

“Do you have a partner?” Hinata asks gently, meeting those startled green eyes again.

Sam shifts in his seat nervously and Hinata melts a little when his cheeks flush, “no,” he mumbles.

“Well,” Hinata takes the seat in front of him.

_Wow, he’s even prettier up close._

He extends his hand, “I’m Hinata Shouyou, wanna be partners?”

=

“ _Oh my god he was so shy, but I managed to get his number.”_ Hinata whispers to Yamaguchi even though he knew no one else besides Tsukki could understand.

“Oh, Tobio, you’re at that table,” Hinata watches as their spanish teacher points Kageyama to _their table._

Hinata felt conflicted, should he be elated that he’s going to be sitting next to a hot guy or annoyed that said hot guy was a complete asshole?

“ _That’s really good Hinata! He really needs friends I think!”_ Yamaguchi pulls his attention away from Kageyama.

Tsukki just puts his headphones on, cranking up the volume, he didn’t have time for gossip.

Despite only knowing him for a few hours, Hinata felt like he could trust Yamaguchi, “ _but I don’t wanna be his_ **_friend_ ** _, he’s too cute to just be friends with!”_

_“I don’t know Shouyou, I’m pretty sure I heard he was straight-”_

Yamaguchi and Hinata turn to see Kageyama huff loudly, dropping heavily in his seat.

“Fancy seeing you here, _Kageyama- kun!”_ Hinata smiles brightly.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Or what? Gonna call me _boke_ again?”

“No, I’m just gonna kick your ass.”

“Ohoho _Kageyama- kun_ I don’t think your _okaasan_ would appreciate that.”

“Don’t bring my mother into this you fucking runt!”

“R-runt?!” Hinata stammers.

“Yeah, Kageyama rolls his eyes, “it means an undersized or weak-”

“I know what it means asshole! I am not undersized!”

“Have you even passed five feet yet? You look like a middle-”

“As _endearing_ as your little lovers quarrel is, I think we’re about to begin class.” Tsukki says boredly, taking off his headphones.

Someone clears their throat behind them.

Kageyama and Hinata freeze, and turn around to see their teacher behind them, arms crossed.


End file.
